Not Meant To Be
by blondevixen
Summary: A story about Narcissa. About her early days at Hogwarts and the unusual friends she makes. You'll never believe who truly loves. A Narcissa/Sirius fic
1. No friends

Not Meant To Be Chapter 1  
  
Hey people! This is my second Harry Potter fic. I've read a few stories about Narcissa and Sirius and decided to write one of mine own. In a way, it's connected to my other story. I know it's kind of crappy, but it's just the first chapter. I know it will get better. To anyone of you reading WWLWWL I'm still working on it. By the way, I do not own any of these characters. If I did, I would not be on this site.I would be in a mansion! =)  
  
Narcissa was a beautiful girl. She had silvery blonde hair and pale gray eyes. She was also very sweet, kind, intelligent, and timid. Although she was beautiful inside and out, she had no friends. Narcissa was an only child. The Holden Manor, her home, was like a prison. She was rarely allowed to leave it, and no one was ever allowed to come see her. She knew little of the world around her. It was like she was a muggle born instead of a pure blood.  
  
The day she had received her letter from Hogwarts was the happiest in her life to that date. Soon after receiving her letter, her mother had taken her to Diagon Alley. There she got robes, a wand, and the books she needed for the school.  
  
The night before her first day of school, her mother had a long talk with her. Telling her how to behave and how not to, and the consequences of embarrassing her family. Narcissa listen intently. Once her mother was through, she swore she would not cause any shame to her family whilst at Hogwarts.  
  
"Good," was all her mother said as she walked out of Narcissa's room. Her mother had never been affection with anyone, let alone her. She didn't expect a hug or a kiss or anything of that nbature, because she had never received one before in her life. Narcissa did go to sleep crying, though. She couldn't help shake the feeling that her mother didn't love her. The feeling that no loved her, and more importantly, that no one ever would.  
  
A servant escorted Nacrissa to the platform. Even though they had never been affectionate towards her, she messed her parents. Slowly, she pulled her cart towards 9 3/4s. Once on the opposite side, she felt very nervous. She didn't know a single a person there and wanted to go home badly. Her eyes widened as she saw all of the people there.  
  
"Hello," a girl with red hair said to her. Narcissa knew she was talking to someone else and just ignored her.  
  
"Hello," the girl louder this time to Narcissa. Thinking Narcissa had not heard her.  
  
She looked around and said to the girl, "Are you talking to me?" Her voice was soft and timid.  
  
"Yes," the girl said and smiled.  
  
"Why? You don't know me." Narcissa said coldly.  
  
"Well, I don't know anyone else, either and felt kind of overwhelmed and out of place. You looked like you felt the same. I just wanted to make friends." the girl said timidly.  
  
Narcissa looked her over. "Well, she does seem friendly," she thought.  
  
"You were right. I don't know anyone here. I want to make friends, too. If I can. I don't have any friends at home." Narcissa said looking down.  
  
"None at all?" the girl asked shocked.  
  
"None at all." Narcissa said embarrassed.  
  
"Well, I'll be your friend. If you want me to." the girl offered.  
  
"Really?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Yeah, if you'll be mine, too." She replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll be your friend." Narcissa said with a small smile. It was her first smile since she was a baby.  
  
"My name is Lily Evans. What's yours?" the girl asked.  
  
"My name is Narcissa," she said.  
  
"Cool! We're both named after flowers." Lily said.  
  
Narcissa noticed a lot of people heading on to the train. "I think we best get on. There not be many seats left if we wait." she said.  
  
"I think you're right." Lily said noticing a lot of students getting on.  
  
They heads towards the back of the train. Getting on to the last compartment. "It's nice in here." Lily commented.  
  
"Sure is." Narcissa agreed.  
  
"Are you a muggle like me?" Lily asked.  
  
"What's a muggle?" Narcissa asked her.  
  
"Oh, you probably are then. Me and my dad heard it at Gringots. It means my mom and dad are normal people, but I'm a witch." Lily explained. "No, I'm not a muggle. My parents say I come from a long line of witches and wizards." Narcissa replied.  
  
"Oh, do you still want to be my friend?" Lily asked her nervously.  
  
"Of course. You're really nice. What does it matter whether you're muggle or not?" Narcissa said honestly.  
  
Lily smiled and said, "I think we're going to be good friends."  
  
"Me, too!" Narcissa replied happy to have a friend.  
  
Suddenly, the door of the compartment flew open. In walked three boys. One was tall and lean with black hair and gray eyes. The other had messy brown hair and brown eyes that had glasses over them. The last one was shorter than the other two and had light brown hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Hello!" Lily said in a warm friendly voice to them.  
  
"Hello!" all three chimed back.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans," she introduced herself as Narcissa sat there timidly.  
  
The tall one with black hair and gray eyes stepped out in the front of them. "I'm Sirius Black. Hello to you," he said looking over at Narcissa.  
  
She meekly waved at him.  
  
"Wow! You're shyer than Remus," Sirius joked. This made Narcissa blush.  
  
"That's not nice." Lily said defending her new friend. It just made Narcissa blush deeper.  
  
"Yeah, that wasn't nice, Padfoot," the boy with the messy hair joked.  
  
"I thought your name was Sirius." Narcissa said softly.  
  
"Yeah, it is, but Padfoot is my nickname. What's your name?" he asked her.  
  
"My name is Narcissa Holden," she said softly.  
  
"Are you a muggle born?" he asked her.  
  
"No, she isn't, but I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Lily said.  
  
"Nope! I'm a half blood. Dad's a wizard. My mum's a muggle." Sirius said.  
  
"Incase anyone would like to know, I am whole wizard. Obviously since Sirius is my bestfriend, I don't care what anyone is. As long as they're nice." the boy with the messy hair said.  
  
"What's your name? Remus?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nope, I am, the one and only, James Potter. That over there is Remus." James said pointing to the boy with light brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hello James. Hello Remus." Lily said. Narcissa waved to the both of them.  
  
Remus walked over to Narcissa and said, "Knock it off! I'm shyer!"  
  
Narcissa laughed at his joke and said, "You're funny."  
  
Remus sat next to her and said, "Thank you."  
  
They were smiling at each other. Sirius looked over at them. He glared at Remus jealously.  
  
"You guys should take a seat before the train starts off," Lily suggested.  
  
"Yeah, wouldn't want to fall or something." Narcissa said thoughtfully.  
  
James took the empty seat next to Lily. On that side there were no more seats left. Only seats lefts were on the other bench facing it. Sirius sat down on an empty seat and said, "I don't want to seat by myelf."  
  
"I'll sit by you. If you want." Narcissa said.  
  
"That'd be great." Sirius said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Narcissa got up from her seat next to Remus and Lily and walked over to the other bench. She sat down next to Sirius and smiled at him. Sirius smiled at back.  
  
"Hey Padfoot! You stole my girlfriend!" Remus yelled jokingly at him.  
  
"Oh shut up, Moony!" Sirius quipped. "Still think he's funny?" he asked looking into Narcissa's eyes.  
  
"Yes, you'd have to have a great sense of humor to think I was his girlfriend.", Narcissa joked.  
  
"Good one, Cissa. I'm glad to see you can talk." James said smiling at her.  
  
She smiled back and looked over down to see James and Lily holding hands. "Well, I was kind of shy before, because I'm not used to being around so many people." she said softly.  
  
"What about when you're around your friends?" Sirius asked wanting to be more than her friend.  
  
"Well, Lily's my only friend. Before a few minutes ago, I had no friends." she said blushing.  
  
"Really? You're so nice. I'd think a girl like you would have a million friends. Just like me." Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Well, my parents never let me play with other children." Narcissa said sadly.  
  
"That was so mean of them. I would go nuts if I had no friends." James said looking over.  
  
"Me, too, but now she has us." Lily added cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah." Narcissa said with a smile on her face.  
  
The train began to take off. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. James opened the door. An old lady with a cart of food was standing outside of the door. "Would any of you children like something to eat?" she asked them in a friendly voice.  
  
"Yeah!" James said said pulling out a bag of money.  
  
The older woman pulled the cart into the compartment. 'What will you have?" she asked.  
  
"Hmmm. Every flavor beans and a pumpkin pastry please," he said politely.  
  
"Ten sickles, please." she said.  
  
James handed her the money. She handed him a bag of every flavor beans and a napkin with a pumpkin pastry on it.  
  
"I'll have 2 galleons worth of chocolate frogs." Sirius said handing her the money.  
  
"Here you go, honey." she said handing him 25 chocolate frogs.  
  
Remus began to order and Narcissa tapped Sirius' shoulder. "What?" he asked her.  
  
"Do I have enough to get something?" she asked softly handing him a bag of money her mother had give her to spend on whatever she liked.  
  
Sirius looked at the bad wide-eyed. There were over 300 galleons in the bag. "You have more than enough to buy four carts full of food!" Sirius said.  
  
Nacrissa blushed. She felt so stupid. She called over to the lady and said, "I'll have five bags of every flavored beans, five pumpkin pastries, 4 galleons worth of chocolate frogs, and 5 pieces of silly taffy."  
  
"Wow, some has a big appetite." James said.  
  
Nacrissa blushed. "That'll be 10 galloens please." The lady said.  
  
She handed her ten galleons and the woman set up a stand to place all of the food on. "Would you like anything, honey?" she asked look at Lily.  
  
"No, thank you." Lily said embarrassed she had no money.  
  
The lady left and closed the door.  
  
Narcissa started to divide the food into five piles. "You know they serve food there." James joke.  
  
"Yeah because I said you could buy the whole cart, didn't mean you should." Sirius joked.  
  
"It's not all for me. I bought enough for everyone." Narcissa said sitting down.  
  
Lily smiled and said, "Thank you very much. That was very kind of you."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Remus said eating his pumpkin pastry.  
  
"You're very nice." James said taking his pile.  
  
Sirius smiled at her and said, "If you're parents let you, I'm sure you would have had hundreds of friends by now." Narcissa blushed.  
  
The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Just the bunch of them getting to know each other and joking around. They were all dumb struck when they arrived at Hogwarts. The enchanted ceiling amazed them. The first years were sorted into four houses. Huffle Puff, Raven Claw, Slytherin, and Gryfindor. Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius had all been sorted into Gryfindor.  
  
It was now Nacrissa turn. A old woman placed the hat on her head. "Please put me in Grfyindor like my friends. Please." she thought with the hat on her head.  
  
"Hmmm. smart I see." the hat said.  
  
"Kind. Yes."  
  
"Brave? No. I see you in. Slytherin!" the hat cried.  
  
Narcissa began to cry. Her friends were all upset she would not be in there house. "I don't want to be in Slytherin. I want to be with my friends." she said softly.  
  
"Hmmm. Maybe we can do it, again." A professor with twinkling blue eyes said.  
  
"No! Only one try! Go sit at the Slytherin table." the old woman said.  
  
Narcissa nodded and walked over to the Slytherin table. "Sit by me." a boy with silver blonde hair much like her own said. 


	2. Summer

Not Meant To Be Chapter 2  
  
Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter of my second Harry Potter fic. Weird. Oh, I'm not sure of Narcissa's and Lucius' ages. So, he's a fourth year while she's a first year. I don't own any of the characters. Blah, Blah, Blah. You get the drift. Now on to the story. Please review. ;)  
  
Even though Narcissa was not a Gryffindor, she could often be seen talking to Gryffindors, in their common, and at their table during meal times. This was because her only friends, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus were in that house. The students in Slytherin did not like her to begin with and her consorting with Gryffindors just made them dislike her more. Although most of Slytherin disliked her, Lucius Malfoy and his mindless cronies Crabbe and Goyle treated her nice.  
  
It was quite obvious Lucius liked her; even though it was quite obvious she did not return those feeling for the fourth year boy. Everyone around the school knew Lucius had a thing for Narcissa. Since Lucius liked her, the other Slytherins knew better than to mess with her. Although it didn't stop them from talking about her when Lucius wasn't around.  
  
The year had gone by fast. Too fast for Narcissa. She had loved spending time with all of her new friends and didn't want to leave them for the summer.  
  
One morning, one week before school was to end for summer vacation, her snowy owl had dropped a letter in front of her. This was usual. Narcissa rarely received letter. As she read it, her face dropped. A frown was now on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked her. It was not usually for Narcissa to sit next to Lily at the Gryffindor table. Lily was her bestfriend.  
  
"Lils, it's the most horrid news ever," she said calling Lily by the nickname she had made for her.  
  
Sirius, who was not sitting very far from them, looked at them. He liked Narcissa very much and decided to ease drop a bit. Just to see what was wrong.  
  
"My parents will be away for the whole summer. So, I can't stay in my house. They want me to stay with the Malfoys." Narcissa said.  
  
"The Malfoys?! No offense, but are your parents crazy? Lucius will probably rape you while you're there." Lily said feeling bad for her friend. She knew Narcissa hated Lucius and quite frankly she did not blame her for feeling that way.  
  
Sirius heard this and scowled. He hated the way Lucius walked around acting like Narcissa was his girlfriend. No, like she was his property.  
  
"I know. He probably will rape me! I hate him so. Why does he have to like me? There are a lot of girls in Slytherin that like him. He should like one of those retched girls." Narcissa said.  
  
Lily was about to say something to comfort Narcissa when Lucius walked over to them. Surprisingly, he wasn't with his body guards Crabbe and Goyle. "Speak of the devil." Lily said as Narcissa turned her head and got full view of him.  
  
Lucius was a tall boy. He had silvery blonde hair and gray eyes just like Narcissa. He wasn't bad looking, but he hard sculpted features and a permanent smirk on his face. Making him look tough and he had this look to him that seemed to say he knew he was better than everyone else. Unlike her, he was mean and cruel. Besides for Crabbe and Goyle, he didn't have any friends. Most the students at Hogwarts feared him. It was a known fact his family had sided with Voldermort the dark lord that had recently risen.  
  
He was carrying a green letter with black writing on it. "Narcissa, darling, have you heard the good news?" he asked smirking.  
  
"Are you referring to the fact that I have to spend the summer with you and your family on your manner?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Of course. What else would I be talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Well, in my opinion, it's not good news. In fact, it's the worst news I have ever received in my life." she stated simply.  
  
"Narcissa, how could someone as beautiful as you and from such a protégés family as you being so ignorant? I mean first consorting with mud bloods and half bloods. Then, not realizing what an honor it is to spend the entire summer with me and my family on our manner." he said smugly.  
  
Sirius couldn't take Lucius' smug attitude anymore. "She obviously has good taste if she doesn't want to deal with the likes of you!" Sirius said his hands in fists at his sides.  
  
"Oh, you think you are better than me, half blood?" he asked Sirius looking at him menacingly.  
  
"Well, I might be half muggle, but I'm not ashamed of what I am. Besides, I have friends and people actually like me. Unlike you. All you have is a good heritage. Nothing more." Sirius said.  
  
"You'll regret you ever said that, mud blood." Lucius said about to punch Sirius straight in his handsome face.  
  
"Is there a problem here, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledor asked standing behind him.  
  
"No, Professor Dumlbedor." Lucius liked trying to keep up his false image as a good student.  
  
"Well, I suggest you go back to your own table then, Mr. Malfoy." Professor Dumbledor said gently.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledor." Lucius said heading back to his own table.  
  
Once he was back at his own table Professor Dumbledor smiled at Narcissa. "If he keeps on bothering you, let me know. Honestly, I don't understand how you got sorted into Slytherin, but the sorting hat is never wrong." he said and wondered off to the teacher's table.  
  
Narcissa looked over at Sirius. "You're really sweet and brave for standing up to Lucius like that. He's a lot bigger than you. He could have hurt you." she said.  
  
"That's our padfoot! A hero!" James joked.  
  
"It's not big deal, Cissa. He was getting on my nerves. Always bullying people. Especially, you. I mean why does he always bother you? You hate him." Sirius said.  
  
"Ugh! I know, Siri. He's just an old pure blood pain in the bum." she said making them laugh.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't you ask your parents if they'll let you spend the summer with me?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know if they'll let me spend the summer in the muggle world." Narcissa said.  
  
"You don't have to tell me them I live in the muggle world. They'll just assume I live in the wizard world." Lily said.  
  
"Finally, Lily! I was being to think you really were innocent." James joked.  
  
"Oh, shut up, James." Lily said blushing. She had a secret crush on him.  
  
"That's a good idea, Lily." Sirius said hoping it would work so he could see Narcissa over the summer. He only lived twenty minutes away from Lily.  
  
"I hope it works. I don't want to spend the summer with that awful Lucius." Narcissa said sadly.  
  
After lunch, Narcissa wrote a letter to her parents. Asking them if she could stay at her bestfriend Lily's house instead of Malfoy manner. Everything inside of her was telling her her parents would say no, but she had to at least try. After she was done writing her note she give it to Megan, her snowy owl.  
  
A few days later while Narcissa was in the Gryffindor common room playing chess with Lily, Megan dropped a note in front of her.  
  
"Who's it from?" Lily asked.  
  
"My mom." Narcissa said.  
  
"Well, what's it say?" Lily asked eagerly.  
  
Narcissa opened it and began to read, "Dear Narcissa, I've been thinking about your question for a few days now. I have discussed it with your father. Since you are only eleven, we think it may not be best for you to stay in a home with a fourteen year old boy. Although, I am sure young Lucius is an upstanding young man. You may stay with your friend, but I would like you to get to know Lucius better next year. Yours Truly, Mom."  
  
"Great you can stay!" Lily said happily.  
  
"Did you ask your parents if I could?" Narcissa asked her.  
  
"Yes, I asked when you received your first letter. They said it's ok as long as your parents say yes." Lily said.  
  
"I'm so glad I don't have to spend the whole summer with Lucius. How is possible for a boy his age to be so mean?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"How is it possible for anyone to be that evil?" Lily asked making Narcissa giggle.  
  
"I don't know. I think he practices." Sirius said looking at them from the couch he was sitting on.  
  
Narcissa giggled and said, "You're so mean."  
  
"Meaner than him?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Of course not, silly." she said.  
  
Sirius smiled. Narcisssa got up and sat next to him. She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and smiled widely. "Oh, Sirius, I'll you, and James, and Remus so much."  
  
"You won't miss me." he said matter of factly.  
  
"Yes, I will." she replied. "Nope, I don't live that far from Lily. Me and James and Remus will bother you two all the time." he replied cheekily.  
  
"Oh, you guys will never bother me. I love you all so much. It's like you guys are my brothers or something." Narcissa said smiling.  
  
That comment made Sirius upset. He thought of Lily as a sister yes, but Narcissa was different. He thought of her as more. "I know what you mean. I love you, too. You're just like a sister to me." Sirius lied to her.  
  
"Will you guys really visit us over the summer?" Lily asked excitedly as she looked up at Sirius.  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't I visit my two favorite girls in all of Hogwarts?" Sirius asked smiling.  
  
"Just the favorites of Hogwarts? Not the whole wide world?" Narcissa joked making Sirius and Lily giggle.  
  
"Oh my! What was I thinking? Of course my two favorite girls in the whole wide world." Sirius joked back.  
  
"Where's James and Remus? I want to say good bye to them before we leave tomorrow." Lily said once she stopped laughing.  
  
"Yeah, where's Remus? He was messing all day yesterday. Is he sick?" Narcissa asked feeling concerned.  
  
"Yeah, he came down with something. He's sleeping in the boy's dorm now." Sirius said covering for the real reason Remus was in bed.  
  
"Oh, I hope we get to see him soon." Lily said.  
  
"Don't worry. We're all going to sit in the same compartment on the way home, right?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Of course!" Lily and Narcissa answered in unison making all three laugh.  
  
The next day, Lily and Narcissa took their things and head towards the last compartment of the train just as they had on the first day of school. "I hope the boys find us." Narcissa said.  
  
"They will. Don't worry. You know them. They could find anything." Lily said assuringly to her.  
  
A few minutes later, the compartment door swung open. Lucius Malfoy walked in with his cronies. "Hello ladies." he said.  
  
"Hello Lucius." Narcissa said coldly.  
  
"I just received the news today. I wonder why in the world would you ever want to spend the summer with that mud blood instead of me." he said cruelly.  
  
Narcissa never wanted to cause trouble, but Lucius was too much to take. "How dare you call my friend that. You take that back or else." she said angrily.  
  
"Or else what?" he asked stepping over close to her.  
  
Narcissa started to tremble. She was never afraid of him before, but now she could see why the other students had feared him. He stepped closer to her. He was so close to her their bodies were almost touching. "So, tell me what you're going to do." he said making her shake more.  
  
The compartment door swung open. Sirius, James, and Remus walked in. "You better back off, Lucius. Or I'll make you uglier than you already are." Sirius said his hands in fists.  
  
Lucius turned away from Narcissa and walked towards Sirius. "Oh, will you, half blood?" he asked.  
  
Sirius didn't say anything. He just punched Lucius in the face. Sirius punched him so hard. It broke his nose. Blood started to pour from Lucius' nose and onto his black robe. He grabbed his bleeding nose and said, "Once I tell my father about this you won't ever be able to come back to school, half blood." Lucius and his two cronies left the compartment.  
  
Narcissa ran over to Sirius and kissed his cheek. "You're so brave. I hope you don't get kicked out of school because of me!" she said crying.  
  
He hugged her and said, "Don't worry, Cissa. Nothing is going to happen to me."  
  
Everyone took their seats. Narcissa sat next to Sirius. All during the train ride to plat form 9 ¾ she help his hand and he smiled at her.  
  
Once they got off they saw a huge crowd. Narcissa hugged James and Remus. She told them she would miss them. They say would also miss her and made their ways to their families. Lily also hugged James and Remus. She seemed to hug James a little longer, though. Lily hugged Sirius. Then, Narcissa hugged him.  
  
"You're so brave. I'll never forget what you did for me." she said as they hugged each other.  
  
Sirius smiled and said, "Come with me. I want you to meet my family."  
  
Narcissa nodded and followed him. He held her hand and lead her to his family. His mother had long black hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was holding the hand of his little brother who looked exactly like Sirius but younger and with blue eyes. His father was tall with shaggy black hair and light gray eyes. He looked exactly like an older version of his son.  
  
"Hey mom! Dad!" he said as he saw them. "Hello," they both greet him in unison.  
  
"And who is this?" his father asked looking at Narcissa.  
  
"This is Narcissa." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, so this is the Narcissa you've been writing to us about." his mother said.  
  
Sirius blushed and said, "Yes, she is."  
  
"It was nice meeting you dear, but don't you think you should get going before your parents get worried?" his father asked.  
  
"Oh, yes! I almost forgot about Lils. Nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Black. Thanks again, Siri." Narcissa said and hugged Sirius before running off to meet Lily.  
  
"I think someone has a little girlfriend." Sirius' father joked.  
  
"Oh, knock it off Hue. You're embarrassing him." his mother replied. 


	3. Muggle World

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 3. I like this story. I think it's cute, but some don't. If you don't like the story and must comment, please be civil. Now, on to the story.  
  
Not Meant To Be  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Narcissa ran off to find Lily. After a few minutes of searching the crowd, she found her with a woman with blonde hair, a man with red hair, and a teenaged girl with blonde hair. Lily looked at her and said, "Where did you go?"  
  
"Sorry, Lils to run off like that. Sirius wanted me to meet his parents. I didn't think I'd be so long." Narcissa said feeling bad.  
  
"Don't worry, it's ok. Just me and my parents were worried. Where are my manners? Mom, Dad, Petunia, this is my friend Narcissa." Lily said.  
  
The blonde woman looked her over, hugged her, and said, "Hello, dear. You look lovely."  
  
Narcissa was a bit shocked. Her mother never hugged, but she liked it. Lily's mother was friendly. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Evans." Narcissa said hugging back.  
  
Once Lily's mother released Narcissa from the hug, Lily's father stepped forward. He hugged her gently and said, "It's nice to meet you. I'm glad Lily's fitting in. I was afraid she wouldn't because of her heritage."  
  
Narcissa stepped away and said, "Well, some people in school can be kind of prejudice, but I really don't think it matters where someone comes from. I think it matters how they act and how you get along with them."  
  
"You're a very smart girl for your age, Narcissa. You know, there are a lot of adults how can't understand what you said.", Mrs. Evans said.  
  
"I don't understand it. Why do some people have to be some mean just because I was born different then them?" Lily asked sniffing.  
  
"Oh, Lily. Don't cry. People can ignorant. Sometimes, they are jealous, or just don't understand people who are different them. So, they treat people who are different them badly." Mr. Evans said.  
  
Petunia looked over and said, "And some people are just freaks. People know it and treat them like so."  
  
"Petunia, that wasn't nice," Mrs. Evans said.  
  
"The truth usually isn't." Petunia murmured.  
  
Mrs. Evans just shot her a glare. Narcissa leaned in and whispered, "Why is she so mean to you, Lily?"  
  
Lily sniffled and said, "I don't know. She's always been mean to me. Petunia just hates me."  
  
Mr. Evans looked at his watch and said, "Oh my. It's getting pretty late. We should get going now if we want to beat traffic."  
  
"Yes, dear. You're right." Mrs. Evans said looking at her watch. "Come on, everyone. Let's go." she said starting to walk to the car. They all followed along.  
  
The ride to the Evan's home was long and uneventful. Not much happened. Lily and Narcissa chitchatted while Lily's father drove. Narcissa noticed that Petunia, who was silent the whole ride, kept giving her glares.  
  
They all get out of the car. Mr. and Mrs. Evans took in the girls' bags for them. Narcissa looked around the house. They were an array of new things that fascinated her. Lily looked over at her and said, "Well, what do you think? Do you like?"  
  
Lily was a bit nervous Narcissa would not like her home. After all, Mr. Evans was just an average blue collar worker. The Holdens were one of the richest families in the entire world.  
  
"I like it a lot, but can I ask you something?" Narcissa said.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it. I was afraid you weren't going to. Yeah, sure. You can ask me anything you want." Lily said.  
  
"Why don't the pictures move?" Narcissa asked picking up a picture frame.  
  
"Well, muggles don't have the power to make pictures move. Only witches and wizards do." Lily said feeling a bit embarrassed.  
  
"It's really cool. May I have one of your pictures?" Narcissa asked.  
  
Lily smiled and said, "We can take some pictures over the summer with muggle film. They'll come out still like that."  
  
"Really?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Yup. Let's go to my room." Lily said.  
  
"Ok, lead the way." Narcissa said.  
Lily nodded and walked to the stairs. They went up the flight of stairs and into the hallway. Lily's room was the first room on the left side. The walked in and Narcissa said, "You have a nice room, Lils."  
  
"Thanks," Lily said blushing as she sat down on her bed. Her room had pink walls. Two beds, one for her and one for Narcissa, that had pink sheets. Her bed was covered with stuffed animals. There were too dressers in the room and a small night stand next to her bed.  
  
Narcissa sat down on the other bed and said, "I like it here. It's a lot friendlier that my house."  
  
"Well, it is most of the time. My parents are really nice, but my sister." Lily said.  
  
"Yea, she's a real git. Maybe your parents adopted her from the Malfoys." Narcissa joked.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if they did. She treats me the exact way Lucius does." Lily said sadly.  
  
Narcissa looked over and said, "Relax, you just have to deal with her for two months. I have to deal with Lucius all year. I just wonder why mum wants me to get to know him."  
  
"Well, maybe she thinks like he does. That just because he's a pureblood he's better than someone you like that's nice." Lily said.  
  
"I think I'd like anyone better than him." Narcissa said simply.  
  
"Is there anyone you do like?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, I like James, Remus, and Sirius." Narcissa replied.  
  
"All three of them?" Lily asked sadly. She couldn't believe her bestfriend like her crush, James.  
  
"Yeah, don't you? They're really nice to you too. After you, they're my bestfriends." Narcissa said.  
  
"No, I didn't mean like that. Are there any guys you really like? You know, for like a boyfriend." Lily said.  
  
"Oh, well kind of." Narcissa said blushing.  
  
"Who?" Lily asked excitedly. She loved secrets and was good at keeping them.  
  
"I don't want to say who." Narcissa said.  
"Oh, come on. You know I keep secrets. Like I never told Remus who accidentally spilt pumpkin juice on his homework, did I?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, but that was an accident. Besides, you don't know what it's like. You don't like any boys." Narcissa said.  
  
"Yes, I do," Lily said blushing.  
  
"Who?" Narcissa asked shocked.  
  
"I'm not telling," Lily said.  
  
"Why not?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"You never told me who you liked, " Lily said simply.  
  
"If I tell you who I like, will you tell me who you like?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Sure!" Lily said excitedly.  
  
"Ok. I like. Well, I like. " Narcissa said shyly.  
  
"Come, on. Tell me. I promise I won't make fun." Lily said.  
  
"Ok. Well, I like.." Narcissa said still feeling shy.  
  
"Either you come out with it right now, or I'll tell Lucius you're in love with him!" Lily said.  
  
Narcissa got nervous Lily would really do it and blurted out, "I like Sirius!"  
  
"I should have known. It's good you like him," Lily said.  
  
"Why is it good I like him?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"You don't know why?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nope, tell me," Narcissa said.  
  
"Well, it's so obvious he likes you. That's why he's always mouthing off to Malfoy. Sirius hates how he treats and that your parents only like him because he's a pureblood." Lily said.  
  
"You really think he likes me?" Narcissa asked unsurely  
  
"I know it!" Lily exclaimed. "Tell me, Lils, who do you like?" Narcissa asked.  
  
Lily blushed. She blushed so deep that her face almost matched her hair. "I like James," Lily said.  
  
"That's so great Lils. He fancies you you know." Narcissa said.  
  
"I hope he does," Lily said.  
  
Narcissa looked at Lily for a moment before saying, "I have an idea. You call up Sirius, James, and Remus and invite them over. You talk to Siruis in private and I will talk to James in private. Well, say we know someone who likes them, then ask who they like. Stating we want to tell that person if they like them or not."  
  
"Wow, Cissa. You're a genius. No wonder you get such good grades.", Lily said.  
  
"Ok, let's owl Sirius. He said he didn't live too far away from here." Narcissa said.  
  
"It's best not to owl him here. He's half muggle and 'sides I don't think mom wants my owl falling around. She's afraid of birds." Lily said.  
  
"If you can't owl him, how are you going to get a message to him?" Narcissa asked confused.  
  
"By telephone," Lily said.  
  
"By what?!" Narcissa asked confused.  
  
"Telephone. It's a machine. You put it against your head and talk into the bottom and listen on top." Lily said.  
  
"Ok, you use the telephone to get him." Narcissa said with a look on her face that looked as if she didn't think it was going to work.  
  
"Alright, I'll call him. You wait here," Lily said getting up and leaving.  
  
Lily came back ten minutes later and said, "Sirius can't come now. He's in trouble. His dad said he can come over on Saturday and James and Remus will come." 


	4. You decide

I got one really weird review and was like WTF? Then someone explained it. Ok, here's the deal. I got bored and decided to write a Sirius/Narcissa fic. I even read some that were good. So, anyway, I wrote part of this story before OOP. Someone told me Sirius and Narcissa are cousins. Is this true? I don't know because I haven't gotten to read the book yet. So, I decide to take a vote. If you want me to finish email me at statlover666@aol.com if I get more that 20 emails, I'll continue 


	5. Killer soup

Hey everyone. I decided to continue this story, because I liked it and well there is such a thing as AU.  
  
Not Meant To Be  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was a sunny morning that Saturday. Lily and Narcissa got up early to get showered and dressed. Narcissa had put her long blonde hair into a high ponytail. It made her silver eyes and high cheekbones stand out. She clad in a pair of tight blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Muggle clothes which she had borrowed from Lily who was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a girl t-shirt.  
  
That morning they had eaten breakfast with Mrs. and Mr. Evans and Petunia. During the meal, Mrs. Evans had been very friendly to all. Offering more sausages and eggs. To Narcissa in particular whom Mrs. Evans said was pretty but was nothing but bone. It was true. Narcissa was very slender. Mr. Evans sat the table explaining football to Narcissa whom looked at him wide eyed and confused when he asked her what her favorite team was. All the while, Petunia kept giving Lily and Narcissa glares when her parents weren't looking.  
  
Breakfast was almost over when the phone rang. "I'll get it," Lily said getting up from the table.  
  
"Thank you, dear," her mother and took a sip of her tea.  
  
After five minutes, Lily came running back into the kitchen. "Young lady, what have we told you about running in the house?" her father asked.  
  
"Sorry dad," she said and Petunia sniggered.  
  
"It's all right, Lily. Just try not to do it again. You can get hurt," her father said sounding concerned.  
  
Lily nodded and sat down. "Narcissa, guess what," Lily said.  
  
"What?" Narcissa asked excitedly.  
  
"I called up Sirius. His dad picked up and said James, Remus, and this other kid was there to. He said they could all come over." Lily said.  
  
"Cool, I met Sirius' dad. His name is Hue and he is really nice. What's the name of the new kid?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Hmmm.. What was it again? Um. Oh, yeah! Peter." Lily said.  
  
"When are your little friends coming over?" Lily's mother asked as she got up and began to clear the table.  
  
"Mr. Black didn't say," Lily replied.  
  
"Black as in Sirius Black?" Petunia asked suddenly listening to Lily's conversation.  
  
"Yes," Lily said innocently.  
  
"That's it! I'm leaving!" Petunia said storming out.  
  
"What happened?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"She used to babysit for a family named the Blacks. I didn't know Sirius at the time. So, I didn't know it was him. Maybe she found out he was magical," Lily said.  
  
Petunia stormed out of the house just as a car pulled up in the front. Mr. Black got out of the car and said, "Alright, everyone out." Sirius, James, Remus, and a heavy kid with brown hair got out of the car. Sirius smiled wickedly and said, "Hello Petty!"  
  
Petunia froze in her place and said, "You stay away from me, you little monster!"  
  
Hue went over to his son and said, "Sirius, behave. You tortured that poor girl when she babysitted for you."  
  
"But dad! I told you she was mean!", Sirius protested.  
  
"Still, you shouldn't have done what you did. I mean of the ministry found out you did what did to a muggle, they would have put you away. Apologize," Hue said.  
  
"I was only four when I did it." Sirius said kicking the grass in the front lawn.  
  
"Apologize," Hue said sternly.  
  
Sirius knew he meant business and said, "Fine. I am sorry, Petunia."  
  
"You should be! Little freak!" Petunia said rushing off.  
  
"See dad," Sirius whined.  
  
"Go on boys. Let's go in." Hue said walking to the front door and knocking.  
  
Mr. Evans opened the door and said, "Hello. You must be Mr. Black. Come in. Come in."  
  
Hue smiled and said, "Well, thank you for the warm welcome, but I can not stay. I must be going now, but the boys can go in." All of the boys flooded into the Evans' house and Mr. Black left.  
  
"You boys sit in here. I'll go and get the girls." Mr. Evans said.  
  
Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter plopped themselves on the couch. "Who are we waiting for?" Peter asked.  
  
"For Lily and Narcissa. They're really nice," Remus said. Remus was looking pale. It was the day before the full moon and he wasn't feeling like his usual self.  
  
A few minutes later, Lily and Narcissa walked out. "Hey boys!" they both said in unison smiling.  
  
"Hey Narcissa. Hey Lily," Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Hey Siri!", Narcissa said running over to him. She hugged him. "I've missed you so."  
  
"I've missed you, too." He said returning the hug and beaming.  
  
Lily went over to James and started to talk to him.  
  
Remus sniffled because of the cold he always got before the full moon and said, "Hey. Isn't anyone going to hug me?"  
  
Narcissa looked at him and said, "Oh, Remus. Are you ok? You look and sound horrible."  
  
"Why thank you." He said cheekily.  
  
Narcissa put her hand on his forehead and said, "Oh my, Remus. You're so hot. You shouldn't be here. You're really sick."  
  
"No, I'm fine." Remus said and sneezed.  
  
"Don't lie," Narcissa said sounding worried.  
  
Lily looked over and said, "Why don't we make him some soup? My mom has this recipe that's really good."  
  
"Yeah. Sounds like a great ideas, Lils," Narcissa said getting up.  
  
Sirius looked over at Remus jealous thinking, "Why does Narcissa have to live him?!"  
  
Remus sighed and laid down on the couch uncomfortably. All of the other boys could tell he was in pain. Sirius seemed to have a smirk on his face.  
  
Peter looked at them. He felt left out and decided to cause a little trouble. He noticed Sirius seemed to like Narcissa and said, "Boy, Remus, you are lucky."  
  
"How?" Remus asked coughing.  
  
"That blonde girl seems to really like you. Look at how she fussed all over you." Peter said.  
  
"No, she's just my friend." Remus replied.  
  
"No way! She likes likes you. I can tell. Does it look like she really likes Remus, James?" Peter asked looking over at James.  
  
James didn't know how to answer. Narcissa was giving Remus an awful lot of attention, but he was sick and they were friends. Besides, he knew Sirius, his bestfriend, had a crush on her. He couldn't tell anyone, though. Just as Sirius wouldn't tell about his crush on Lily.  
  
"Um. Well. I wasn't really watching. Me and Lily were talking," James fibbed.  
  
Peter smirked and said, "Well, what do you think, Sirius? I think Narcissa likes Remus, what about you?"  
  
Sirius glared at Remus and said, "Who cares about stupid Remus?! He's stupid and always sick. I don't care what Narcissa thinks about him."  
  
Remus looked at him sadly and said, "Do you really feel that way, Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah, I wish you'd die!" Sirius said.  
  
Remus started to cry and Lily and Narcissa ran into the living room. "What's wrong?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nothing," Peter said hoping he wouldn't get in trouble.  
  
"Oh, he's crying over nothing? What happened, Siri?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"I told him I hope he dies!" Sirius said still upset.  
  
"Why did you say that?" she asked shocked he would do that.  
  
"Because he's just. he just. Well, he made me mad," Sirius said calming down.  
  
"You should apologize. He can't help it that he's sick and you saying that, you probably made him sicker," Narcissa said.  
  
Sirius nodded and looked over at Remus. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you," he said.  
  
"You didn't really mean it, did you?" Remus asked softly.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, buddy." Sirius said and hugged his friend.  
  
Remus hugged him back and said," I forgive you, Sirius."  
  
"There, everything is all better now," James said.  
  
"With no help from you!" Lilly teased and giggled.  
  
"Well, I," James said and started sniffing," Hey! Does anyone else smell something burning?"  
  
"Yeah, it's coming from the kitchen," Narcissa said.  
  
The gang all ran into the kitchen. All over the walls was the chicken soup Lily and Narcissa had made for Remus. Lily rushed over and turned it off. The soup that was still in the pot was feverishly boiling.  
  
Narcissa walked over and picked up the pout, "Uh, still want soup, Remus?"  
  
"No way! That'll kill me!" Remus said.  
  
"I dare you to chug it!" Sirius said jokingly.  
  
"Only if you try it first," Remus said in their normal playful banter.  
  
"Deal?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Deal!" Remus replied.  
  
"You won't do it," James said not liking not being a part of it.  
  
"I will so!" Sirius said.  
  
"Siri, don't do it. That soup is all burnt and nasty," Narcissa said.  
  
Sirius would do anything for Narcissa including stepping down from a bet. "Ok, I guess, I shouldn't. It is really nasty," he said.  
  
"You're just like my dad," Peter said.  
  
"How?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You let a girl boss you around," Peter replied.  
  
"I do not. I just think she's right," Sirius said.  
  
"Well, if she really doesn't boss you around, you'll take some of that soup," Peter said.  
  
"Fine," Sirius said picking up a spoon. He dipped the spoon into the hot pot and brought out the full spoon. He blew on the spoon a few times before putting it into his mouth. Quickly, he swallowed the hot liquid.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh!" Sirius cried out before he started shaking.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Narcissa asked nervously.  
  
Sirius feel on the floor and his eyes closed.  
  
"Is he dead?" she asked kneeled down next to him. "Oh, Siri, speak to me," she said shaking him. He didn't move at all, and she started to cry.  
  
"He's not.?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nope, I'm not!" Sirius said popping up.  
  
"That wasn't funny!" Narcissa said still crying.  
  
"Yeah it was," James said laughed. Lily jabbed him in the side to make him stop.  
  
"Don't be mad," Sirius said looking over at Narcissa.  
  
"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!" Narcissa said and ran up to Lily's room. 


End file.
